


Valentine's Day

by riverwood



Series: Skies Were Wide Enough [2]
Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain, Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain, Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Swearing, Tom Sawyer Centric, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverwood/pseuds/riverwood
Summary: Love is in the air.In other words, Tom is usually calm and collected but not when it comes to romance.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: its cheesy and I'm a sucker for fluff

Tom Sawyer liked to consider himself a hopeless romantic. Others considered him hopeless at romance.

Flirting was something he did a lot, to anything and everyone. Tom didn’t need to be interested, because for the most part he wasn’t, he just liked the attention. Calling a girl cute or complimenting her dress was commonplace, and everyone was used to it. Some labeled him a fuckboy, but Tom Sawyer just liked being his friendly self. So Valentine's Day was right up the boys ally.

He’d never actually been in a relationship on the said holiday, but he loved, well,  _ love,  _ and now that he had someone to spend the day with he was over the moon ecstatic. This was going to be Tom Sawyer’s best day ever.

* * *

 

“Do you think Huck would appreciate this?” Tom grabbed candy heart that was displayed on the shelf ,”or is it too cheesy?”

Becky Thatcher shook her head ,”way too cheesy. I thought you knew more about romance, Tom Sawyer”.

“You’re a girl, you’re supposed to know about love so I don’t have to!” Tom groaned and flew a hand to his forehead. The two had been wandering the shopping district for over an hour in a desperate attempt to find anything that resembled a Valentine, with little to know success. At first Tom was excited for this expedition for love as if he was in one of his romance novels, but now he was discouraged, just as Becky was. They were losing hope fast.

Tom looked up at Becky and sighed ,”maybe I should just buy him a teddy bear or something”.

“No, that’s even cheesier than the candy heart”.

“Well, then what should I do? It’s Huck, he’s not the easiest person to shop for, y’know”.

“Well,” Becky thought aloud ,”he likes fishing, right? How about a tackle box?”

“How romantic, Becky, a tackle box”.

“Thomas I’m trying to help!” she snapped at him, sending his hands up defensively. Becky sighed and massaged her temple, clearly frustrated. She just wanted to get this done and over with and have everyone be happy.

Tom then asked in the silence ,”aren’t you going to buy anything?”

“Why would I?”

“For Joe”.

A red blush instantly painted her cheeks as she stammered out ,”w-why Joe? We ain’t dating!”

“Almost dating, though”.

“Hush it, Tom,” she put her head down bashfully ,”our relationship ain’t your business”.

“So… there is a relationship?”

“Tom Sawyer!”

“Okay, okay!” Tom backed up and threw his hands up in surrender ,”but you should get him something, he’d really like something from you”.

Becky sighed and pushed the stray strawberry blond hairs behind her ear ,”what would I even get him? He’s like Huck, not the easiest to shop for”.

“How about t-shirt?”

“You really are hopeless, aren’t you?”

“I’m trying my best here!” Tom was clearly getting frustrated, and it caught Becky off guard ,”I want Valentine’s Day to be special but so far it’s just giving me a gigantic migraine!”

With hesitation to her step, Becky inched her way towards her friend and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It made his shoulders relax and for the breathe he didn’t realize he was holding to escape. Tom didn’t know how she did it, but Becky always found a way to make people relax.

“Hey, hey,” Becky said softly ,”we’ll find something for Huck...and for Joe too, I guess”.

“Huck likes books, right?” she continued to ask ,’how about we head to the book store and pick something out for you to read to him?”

Tom thought for a moment, seemingly surveying the option to see if it was acceptable, only to eventually nod and grow a small grin.

“Yeah,” he agreed as his hopes were lifted ,”yeah that sounds good”.

* * *

 

After dropping off Becky at her house, Tom drove the Douglas household as his heart was beating a million miles an hour. He thought he would be cooler about this, that he would walk into Huck’s house like a knight in shining armor and sweep his boyfriend off his feet, but that wasn’t the case at all. Tom was sweating, his knuckles were white, and his chest felt tight. He hadn’t been so nervous in so long. This was the last thing in the world he wanted to mess up.

After parking the truck, Tom stayed in the driver's seat for a few minutes to collect himself and steady his breathing. He took the poorly wrapped present in his hands, a copy of “Oliver Twist” by Charles Dickens, and forced himself t march out of the truck and right onto the doorstep where he let himself in.

The house was quiet, and Tom swore he could hear a pin drop. He creeped around the entrance hall and into the living room, to still find no one in sight.

“...Huck?” Tom called out.

“In the kitchen!” he could hear his boyfriends voice call from the other room.

Tom sighed in relief at the fact that he didn’t just break into an empty house and rushed into the kitchen, excited to see the boy he so dearly loved. His worries melted away and he was excited to give Huck the book.

When he did reach the kitchen, however, Tom stopped dead dead in his tracks and almost dropped the present. The sight took away any breathe the boy had left to spare as he could feel his chest begin to warm. There stood Huck, dressed in a the button up and suspenders that were spared for Sunday church sessions (Tom could tell he was a bit uncomfortable in them, but all that Tom was concerned about was how handsome he looked). All around the room was decked with red balloons and candles that lit up the room and illuminated off of Huck’s face, showing ff the sweet smile that made Tom melt. What really made Tom’s jaw drop was the white clothed table that displays every food that made Tom’s mouth water; all from chicken to rice to chocolate cake. He felt as if he died and gone to heaven.

“Is it too much?” Huck asked, gesturing to everything in the room ,”I was planning with Becky and she told me it was good, but I wasn’t too sure”.

“...Becky knew about this?”

“Yeah, she helped me plan all of it, and texted me when you were on your way over so I could set everything up”.

Tom couldn’t even be mad that he didn’t catch Becky lying to him, he was so overwhelmed at the sight that he could forget every single worry that had ever plagued his mind. Without a second thought, Tom ran up to Huck and engulfed him in a hug, their lips meeting as Tom bent the other boy down like a ballroom dance move.

When the kiss ended and their lips parted, a string of saliva still connecting them, Tom whispered how much he loved his boyfriend, peppering his face with small kisses all over, causing Huck to giggle and blush as he stood up straight. Huck took Tom’s face in his hand and caresses his cheek sweetly and looked into his eyes with a smile.

“Happy Valentines Day, Tom Sawyer,” Huck’s words escaped his lips right before they reached up to kiss Tom once more, this time with much more passion and love.

Tom decided he had a lot more to do next year for the holiday if he were to ever top this.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry Tom, the only thing I know about romance is from writing fanfiction about fiction boys from books written in the 1800s 
> 
> I figured as an apology for the late chapter on my other fanfiction, and since Valentines Day was a few days ago, I might as well write a little cheesy story for these boys in the modern universe. I hoped you all liked it!  
> Instagram: byriverwood


End file.
